<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sister?! ~ Karma x Reader (oneshot) by djqkkfg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006216">Sister?! ~ Karma x Reader (oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djqkkfg/pseuds/djqkkfg'>djqkkfg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Humor, F/M, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, You’re Nagisa’s sister, a little fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djqkkfg/pseuds/djqkkfg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma thinks you like Nagisa since you hang out with him so much. </p><p>You then notice this and try to make the perfect plan (with the help of Nagisa) to have you and Karma be a couple. </p><p>(It's bad, I know) (8th story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sister?! ~ Karma x Reader (oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(My first Ass Class fic . . . WARNING: This will be terrible!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of class and you, Nagisa, and Karma were walking home together.</p><p>You talked about different stuff, Karma teasing you both at times until it was time to part ways.</p><p>"Bye Karma, see you tomorrow!" You say waving him goodbye as you and Nagisa walk to your house.</p><p>Karma walks to his house, hands in his pockets as usual, but the only thing different about this procedure is that he was thinking about you, but not only that but the strong smell of jealousy was in the air. (You can smell it. Hamilton fans come out)</p><p>'Does Y/n really actually like Nagisa? . . .' Karma thinks to himself.</p><p>The Next Day</p><p>You and Nagisa were having a conversation, but somehow turned into a conversation of Karma's crush on you.</p><p>"What do you think we should do then because I've noticed, but I wasn't exactly sure but now that it's proven as a fact, it looks like Karma thinks I like you." You say.</p><p>"R-really? He doesn't know were siblings?" Nagisa says shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, weird right." You say laughing.</p><p>"But anyways, you do actually like Karma if that's not obvious already . . ." Nagisa says.</p><p>"Well, we need a plan then, right?" You say.</p><p>"Yeah, but what?"</p><p>"Operation observe perfect person affectionately incognito. (I had a better one, but it deleted it's self . . .) Also known as operation O.P.P.A.I."</p><p>"There are many thinks wrong with the name of the operation, but okay." Nagisa says unsurely.</p><p>"Okay, we need a plan!"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>" . . ."</p><p>". . ."</p><p>". . . I don't know, you're the smart one!"</p><p>"That's not even true, in every subject you were in the top ten."</p><p>". . . That doesn't matter right now, think me up a plan big bro."</p><p>" . . . Okay, I think I have a plan, but it may be cliche." </p><p>"See, I knew you would think of something!"</p><p>Attempt 1:</p><p>You wrote a letter to Karma to meet you under a tree.</p><p>Under the tree was another note that proved your undying love to him.</p><p>The original plan was for you to stand under the tree and do it yourself, but you chickened out and wrote another note instead.</p><p>It was still a full proof plan, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a windy day and once Karma was walking there the note blew away before he even saw it.</p><p>At the moment you and Nagisa were hiding behind a tree, the same tree in fact that which wasn't even a thick tree to the point that two people could hide behind it and wouldn't see one person behind it.</p><p>Why didn't you two hide behind two different trees, I have no idea.</p><p>So he spotted you . . . not even Nagisa, just you.</p><p>'Why me?" You sort of say to yourself in a pitied tone in your head.</p><p>"You're horrible at hiding Y/n."</p><p>'And it's adorable.' He couldn't help but think.</p><p>"Haha, yeah I know right, I was going to scare you, but it failed." You say laughing nervously lying through your teeth.</p><p>"So what do we do now?"</p><p>"I mean I wanted to hang out afterwards."</p><p>"Okay, let's go, you coming Nagisa?" He says to Nagisa who tensed up behind the tree. (and i oop-)</p><p>Attempt 2:</p><p>You decided to spice things up with your confession so you started to set up this grand picnic where you can eat and confess. </p><p>Nothing says romance than food.</p><p>Full proof, nothing can go wrong this time.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah . . . so no.</p><p>It started raining while you were setting it up.</p><p>The sad thing is that first of all the food was ruined, second of all Karma is supposedly on his way and could be here any second, and thirdly . . . THE FOOD IS RUINED.</p><p>"Damn you weather!" You yell to the sky and at that moment.</p><p>Next thing you know you couldn't feel the rain falling on you.</p><p>You look up to see Karma holding an umbrella covering the both of you.</p><p>"What are you doing out in the rain you weirdo?" He says jokingly.</p><p>"I didn't know it would rain." You say pouting.</p><p>"Come on let's go inside."</p><p>"But the food."</p><p>"Forget the food we can get it later."</p><p>You quickly snatch some of the candy and go back under the umbrella.</p><p>Karma sighs.</p><p>You got inside of Karma's house and stayed eating candy and watching a movie after you dried off.</p><p>Once the rain stopped you walked home even though Karma insisted to walk you home you got there safely.</p><p>Now the question is, "Why didn't you say that you love him then?"</p><p>Wel you see . . . you fogot since you were way too focused on the everlasting moment."</p><p>Attempt 3:</p><p>You decided to do the confession indoors since weather has been a pain for the past confessions.</p><p>You had the whole class in on it, even Korosensei who actually just forced himself in on it.</p><p>You decorated the whole classroom and written on the board was, "I Like You!" While you stood in front.</p><p>Absolutely full proof.</p><p>*cough cough*</p><p>So we both know based off of the past failures that it's not as full proof as you think your plans will be.</p><p>The thing is . . . he decided to not go to school that day.</p><p>You were about ready to give up.</p><p>Success Attempt:</p><p>This wasn't exactly an attempt to br honest.</p><p>You were both just hanging out as usual just sitting outside and it was getting pretty late to the point where the sun was setting.</p><p>You got some weird boost of confidence from the sunset (Ponyboy much) and decided it was the right time,</p><p>so you went for it.</p><p>You kissed him.</p><p>"I like you . . ."</p><p>"What about Nagisa?"</p><p>"Nagisa is my brother, you remember all all those times I've invited you somewhere, those were attempts to confess to you that I like you, but they always seemed to miraculously fail. So I decided to man up . . . man up is that the word? . . . oh well . . . I decided to man up and say it no regrets."</p><p>Karma blushed after realizing the fact that he thought you liked Nagisa and you started teasing him for blushing, but then he started teasing you for things you did.</p><p>"And you remember that time I made and joke and you laughed so hard that milk came out your nose?"</p><p>"This is blackmail!" You say upset.</p><p>He kisses you.</p><p>"Feel better?"</p><p>"Much better."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>